


Ahhhh! The Wiggles!

by Cj_Quinn72



Series: Delicious Shame [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk?, Double Anal Penetration, Gangbang, I am, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sass, Spitroasting, WHOS LAUGHING NOW ME?, idk - Freeform, mentions of body modification, this started as a joke, what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj_Quinn72/pseuds/Cj_Quinn72
Summary: Altas Updates himself.Eros doesn't back down from a 'fight'.





	Ahhhh! The Wiggles!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Atlas is the main android. He gets an Upgrade and Clio, Denny, Tethys are born.
> 
> Eros is also an Android but his main use is as a sex bot. He tries to clone like Atlas did and creates a tiny version of himself, Bitty-Eros.
> 
> Gwayne just likes to tell people what to do.

“Eros, you just need to ask yourself one question. ‘Do I feel lucky?’ Do ya?”

 

 Eros shifted from foot to foot nervously and cleared his throat, “Hell yeah, Wiggles. I feel so lucky!” He instantly regretted that as Atlas smiled and they all stepped forward as one. They moved remarkably fast, suddenly Eros was surrounded.

 

 He silently cursed his processing speed, they probably weren’t moving all that fast, but it took him a moment to recognize the movement. Then he was nose to nose with Atlas.

 

 Swallowing nervously Eros didn’t notice when Denny dragged Bitty-Eros away, until the little guy was gone. He didn’t want to search for where he’d been taken, he was fairly sure he didn’t want to know.

 

 He started and cleared his throat excessively when he felt hands on him. When they didn’t leave him he squirmed and tried to protest only to find Atlas’s mouth pressed to his.

 

 This was going to be a problem, if every move the other made happened before he could process it. Then again it could be exciting too.

 

Atlas found it amusing. It gave him a sense of power he didn’t get when he dealt with Derek and his ilk. Instead this felt like he already owned Eros and the other just didn’t know it.

 

Even more so since he noticed Eros didn’t seem to notice his movements until he was still again, or several second after he should have.

 

 Time for the new to take over indeed. 

 

 He kissed the other when Denny removed the Bitty-Eros. It wasn’t a threat but they had no interest in it. He felt Eros jerk and relax against him and let out a sort of soft purr. A sort of full form vibration that coincided with a low sound from his mouth.

 

 When Eros hesitantly rested his hands on Atlas’s hips Atlas actually smiled. Easy enough, now to tease the uppity fuckboy.

 

 “Not just for porn, hmmm? That’s too bad. We’d love to use you like that.” He already had several references by the time he finished the sentence. He held still as he spoke so he could watch Eros’s reaction.

 

 From the slight twitch of the inferior’s hips and the way his head tilted back a touch Atlas knew Eros had no problem with the idea.

 

 He paid no attention to his… counterparts, as they were just as focused on Eros as he was.

 

Eros tried to focus, keeping his eyes closed so he didn't have to try and track movement. But the sensation arrived a few seconds late. He knew because Atlas would say what he was going to do before he did it to test Eros’s reaction time.

 

 Eros lost track of who's hands were where very quickly, instead he just enjoyed the touches. He attempted to ask for something but found several hands covering his mouth, “I've had enough of your talking. Unless you're begging, I don't wanna hear it. Bitch.” Atlas rumbled at him.

 

 Eros found the more they touched him, and the better he felt, the more his reaction time quickened. But then there was a finger inside him and a mouth around his cock.

 

 And there was the lag again. But it was worth it for the slowly luxurious burn of pleasure through his nerves.

 

 Atlas rubbed his stubbled chin against Eros’s cheek and then he was pressing in and oh! A stream of words left Eros before he knew what he was saying

 

Atlas laughed softly with his counterparts as Eros's profanity filter turned what was probably dirty talk into one long beep. His mouth moved fast and Atlas wondered if Eros was okay. He kissed along the inferior’s neck, “Your filter is on, filthy slut.” Clio muttered as Atlas started to rock, slowly.

 

 “You're moving too slow.” Eros panted squirming and- when had they moved to the bed? The Atlas slowed further, “I can move slower….”

 

Atlas slowly ground his hips against Eros. Balls deep and comfortable. Then he snapped his hips forward, admiring the way Eros slow motion arched and his eyes grew wide. “Oooooh! Fffffuck! Faster please! Or two…. Can I have two? Oh please gimme two!”

 

 Atlas rolled his eyes as Tethys pressed in next to him. Then frowned when he heard Derek's colorful murderous doppelganger.

 

 “Oh~! Gangbanging! No here you're doing that wrong! Like this!”

 

 The bossy bloodstained excuse for a reporter arranged them, much to Atlas’s annoyance and Eros’s shame.

 

 They ended up with Tethys on his back, Eros on all fours over him, Atlas on his knees behind him and Clio somewhat awkwardly kneeling over Tethys’s face so his dick was level with Eros’s mouth.

 

 “Okay now you just plow the bitch hard and that should make him cry!”

 

 Atlas sighed, “Gwayne… Eros’s systems are too slow to… keep up. He lags.”

 

 Eros grumbled something about ‘Weird updates’ and Atlas slammed forward as punishment making Eros tense a shake a moment later a weak whine leaving him as he moved to desperately mouth at Clio’ dick.

 

 Gwayne gave Atlas a look and hummed, “I know what’s best, Atlas. Have fun now!” He sauntered away, scatting quietly about blood stains on shoes.

 

 Atlas didn’t want to admit that Gwayne was right but the way that one quick thrust had made Eros shaky and needy…

 

 Atlas slowly licked his lips as he glanced at Clio. Clio had his head tilted back slightly, eyes closed, lips parted. Atlas wasn’t stupid he knew that’s what he looked like in bliss. They had the same face, same body…. Same dick.

 

 Oh. There’s an idea.

 

 “Errrrrossss.” Atlas softly sing songed, running his hands up Eros’s sides slowly.

 

 Eros rocked back and looked over his shoulder, “Yeah, dude?”

 

 Atlas pursed his lips, “Don’t call me that. It’s not sexy, or funny.” Eros’s sunglasses suddenly annoyed him and he pulled them off his face.

 

 “Sorry, Du- Atlas.” Eros rocked back again and Atlas found himself rocking slowly and gently with him.

 

 “You want to suck my dick, Eros?” Atlas asked softly.

 

 Eros’s face scrunched up, “No. It’s in my ass that’s kinda gross.”

 

 Sighing heavily Atlas grabbed a handful of Eros’s hair and moved his head so he was facing Clio’ dick again, “Eros…. We all have the same body. So… Show me how you’d suck my dick. That’s not a question.”

 

Eros groaned and opened his mouth for Clio.

 

 Atlas watched Clio’ face and praised Eros softly until Tethys spoke.

 

 “I really hate to interrupt, but…. I really am having no fun here, so…” Atlas hissed as Tethys started to thrust slowly, their dicks rubbing together deliciously inside Eros.

 

 Eros moaned loudly around Clio’s dick and gripping Tethys’s shoulders. Atlas sighed. And there went his plan to work them all up.

 

 “Fine.” He grumbled deciding to just do as Gwayne had said and ruin Eros. He wanted to see him crying in pleasure.

 

 Eros heard the words and tried to ready himself for whatever Atlas had planned. But when his body caught up he screamed in a mix of surprise and overwhelming pleasure. He knew Atlas could move fast, but if he was processing movements slow…. And this felt like being pounded with a vibrator….

 

Eros came almost instantly and then moaned low as he realized Atlas wasn’t stopping or slowing.

 

 Atlas bent over as he enjoyed the friction and squeeze, he wasn’t even moving at full speed. He wasn’t sure he wanted to either, but he wasn’t sure how fast this felt to Eros. Was he moving fast enough?

 

 Probably since Eros had cum a moment ago and was basically putty in his hands now.

 

 Eros was drowning in the sensation. He hardly managed to keep moving his mouth around Clio. Idly he made a joke about holes but it didn’t make much sense, even to him. He mused that he must be a bit loopy and out of his head. He was glad he didn’t have to breathe because there was no way he would have been able to, with how Clio was fucking his face.

 

 Atlas was a little disappointed in his counterparts when they both came before him. Maybe they weren’t as resilient as him since he was the original and they were additions.

 

 Either way he ended up with a lap full of Eros.

 

 Eros clung to Atlas’s shoulders and he was mildly ashamed with the fact that he was actually crying a bit. He wasn’t easy damnit. It was just…. “I’m so fucking overstimulated, Atlas.” he panted, head falling against Atlas’s shoulder.

 

 Atlas smiled and reached between them to jerk Eros’s darkened cock. “Can you cum one more time, Eros? Can you be  a good boy? Can you come for your Master?”

 

 Eros blushed and nodded, “Yeah. Yes, Master I can. Please-”

 

 Atlas jerked him faster and changed the angle so he could reach as deep as he could. He came not long after, Eros whimpering as he followed.

 

 Atlas hummed as he pulled out of Eros, “There. Now you got lucky. Happy?”

 

 “Mmmm, Yes. Atlas do you think it would be possible to get you sexy extensions? Like… a knot or a… pussy? Or both? Shit can I watch you Gangbang each other?! Can you even do extensions?”

 

 Atlas sighed, “We can try somethings. As long as you don’t try to overthrow me again, Little Default.”

Eros rolled his eyes, “Yeah, sure. If it gets me this I will totally do this again.”

 

 Atlas turned Eros’s head to look him in the eye, “If you attempt to fight me again I will rip you to pieces.”

 

 Eros cleared his throat and nodded, “Noted. So….. How do I get you all to do this again? And when is Denny coming back? Where’d Tethys and Clio go?”

 

 Atlas sighed and cuddled up to Eros, “You ask, moron. Denny is with your Bitty, doing whatever they're doing.  And Tethys and Clio are focusing on the Primary Objective.”

 

Eros licked his lips, “Oh…..  Can you suck my dick while it's still oversensitive?”

 

 


End file.
